As used herein, the term, “electronic circuitry” includes both electronic devices like individual transistors as well as electronic circuits, formed from multiple electronic devices, on or into a semiconductor substrate.
Electronic circuitry is known to be sensitive to electromagnetic interference or “EMI”. Such circuitry can be degraded and even destroyed by EMI if not cause a device to fail or its operation to be degraded. Accordingly, EMI-sensitive circuitry and devices usually require shielding in order for them to function properly and reliably. Such shielding prevents (or at least reduces) ingress and egress of EMI relative to a housing or other enclosure in which electronic equipment is disposed.
By way of example, electronic circuits or components on a printed circuit board (PCB) are often enclosed within small metal box or cage, referred to as a shield, in order to localize EMI within its source and to insulate other devices proximal to the EMI source. Such shields may be soldered or otherwise affixed to the PCB, thus increasing the overall size of the PCB. Soldered shields, however, may need to be removed to repair or replace the EMI shielded component, which can be an expensive and time consuming task that can even cause damage to the PCB.
Electronic devices that require EMI shielding typically generate significant amounts of heat. When excess heat builds up in an electronic circuit or device, it causes the device's temperature to rise, which can of course cause a device to fail completely. An apparatus and method for shielding an electronic device from EMI and for dissipating heat would be an improvement over the prior art.